Squeeze
by romycullen
Summary: "I bit her collarbone and grabbed her jaw, pressing my fingers and wishing it'd been her throat." -Darkward, extremely OOC.


Dark-Ward, extremely OOC, loosely based on The Fall. Read under own discretion. +18 and content that might upset victims of abuse.

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, this fuckery doesn't.

* * *

I sipped my coffee slowly, tasting it's bitter essence and letting its heat burn my tongue. I relished on the slight jolt the burning in my tongue caused, thinking of other ways of getting it.

It'd been a while.

I smiled at Mrs. Cope and told her helping her out of hours wasn't an inconvenience. She smiled sweetly and told me she wished her grandchildren were like me. I had to bite down the chuckle that threatened to escape my lips.

I continued dusting books that most of the Forks' High population would never read and placing them on shelves I knew were going to be untouched. I was one of the few students who actually read for pleasure. Then again, I was straight A student with a clean record, so the fact I read as a hobby wasn't exactly surprising.

Driving through the mostly empty streets on my way home was yet another moment in which I had to regroup. Grip the steering wheel a bit too tight, take deep breaths in and out, crack your neck. Once the lit driveway was in sight, plaster a fake smile.

I greeted my mum with a hug and complimented her look and cooking, I checked on my father and said my greetings. I set the table and thanked for my meal. My parents were pleased to hear about my day, my excellent grades and impeccable behaviour. In turn, I nodded and smiled as they told me about their work. Mindless telly time with my family was next. I declined my mum's desert offer, fake yawned and wished them goodnight.

Once up in my room I changed into comfortable clothes and did what little homework I had. Exercised and took a brisk shower. Comfortable in my bed I started scrolling through my female classmates' websites. They were all scantily dressed, half drunk or totally plastered. Most of us weren't eighteen yet and most of them were up for a one night stand and a blow in the back of my car. I always declined though, I wasn't stupid. It wasn't as if I wasn't getting any, not just in this town.

I checked the new girl's profile. Isabella Swan, seventeen and oddly sweet. She was exceptionally pale for being a transfer from Arizona, her dark hair and eyes a deep contrast with her milky white skin. She made my mouth water.

Tanya Denali was in most of Isabella's recent pictures and I knew Isabella's naivety was about to be corrupted. If these two were friends it could only mean the apple wasn't falling so far from the tree. Tanya was Forks' number one slut. It was public knowledge she was the reason Mrs. Webber filed for divorce and her husband had to leave town. If it weren't for Tanya being eighteen he'd been behind bars before he could blow his load.

I saved a few pictures on one of my password coded folders and let my imagination wander.

Soft hands gripping steel, white skin turned red, tear filled brown eyes, muffled screams and a thrashing body under mine were all I needed to come in spurts all over my stomach.

I filed Isabella's information along with the other whores from school, just in case. I knew I had to be careful; she was the ex-chief of police's daughter and whilst her father was now the town's drunk that didn't mean he didn't have loyal friends between Fork's cops. There were already two girls "missing" and if I wasn't careful my small collection could get me into trouble.

Later that night I fell into a wonderful dream were a soft voiced begged.

* * *

"Hey," I greeted Isabella as I sat down next to her in biology. She had her nose into a book and actually jumped out of her seat when she saw me.

"Uh, hi, I can leave if you want," She offered.

I feigned confusion, albeit knowing I had a reputation of being the school's nerd. She clearly didn't want to be seen with like all the other sluts, offering sex in the dark but ignoring me in public.

"It's alright, I don't mind," I said casually and then lowered my gaze. I spoke softly but making sure she heard me, "of course she wouldn't want to be seen with me."

Isabella seemed to doubt for a while until I could hear the chair being moved back. I didn't look up.

"Sorry, I'm just new here and I didn't know if you were used to like uh sit alone and… you know," She babbled.

I rolled my eyes inwardly. Pretty but dumb, I'd really misjudged her at first sight.

"Nah, it's fine."

"Okay," She squeaked and proceeded to blush.

I couldn't stop myself, I stared. The blood pooling around her cheeks, falling down into her shirt, begging me to touch it. I liked my lips, she blushed harder, her legs crossed.

I gave Isabella my crooked smile and saw her visibly gulp. So she found me attractive, I could see where the babbling was coming from now.

"Did I do something?" I asked softly, making sure to make eye contact.

"No-no," She stuttered. Her blush got brighter.

"But you're blushing," I offered, cocking my head to one side.

Isabella hyperventilated a bit and having played enough with her I decided to take some pity on the poor girl. I offered her my hand.

"I'm Edward."

"Isabella," Was her soft reply and equal soft shake of hands. "Bella"

"Sorry?" I knew she liked being called Bella, I'd heard it before and seen it used on her profile.

"I'd rather be called Bella. Isabella makes me feel like I've done something bad," She explained.

I smiled and nodded, thankful that Mr. Banner was making his way inside the classroom.

Isabella seemed to be actually sweet. She didn't raise her head or seemed to care as students looked her way and whispered, wondering what the heck she was doing with the school's weirdo.

She could really be just what I needed.

* * *

 _* Four months later *_

* * *

I let my hand trail slowly from her thigh down, and then up, drowning in her little moans of pleasure. Just as slowly I took her knickers off her, breathing in her scent; she was aroused.

Making sure to put enough pressure I started circling her clit, making her moans grow louder and her hips start raising out of their own volition. Soon,she was coming undone, her maroon hair spilled over my pillow.

My girlfriend.

It'd been fairly easy to have Isabella fall for me. She had little self esteem and seemed to think every word I say was sacred. She asked for forgiveness when my mood got the worst of me and swooned over every little sweet action I did. Whether it was a kiss on her nose or a rose, she would look at me as if I hung the moon. It was rather endearing

We had promise rings and were Fork's golden couple. Two good kids who'd fallen in love. I was the outcast who had finally found happiness.

I laughed.

Taking my boxers off I thrust into warm ignorance and squeezed pale skin until I knew it'd leave a mark. I let small hands wander as I kept trying to go deeper, to consume what was left of her. I bit her collarbone and grabbed her jaw, pressing my fingers and wishing it'd been her throat.

I let my hand travel just a little lower, her rapid heartbeat just beneath my fingers and squeezed. She gasped. I thrusted harder and kissed her sweetly. I came.

I peppered her face with kissed and then made my way down her body, erasing my little slip. I tickled her sides and made her laugh, and just like that I was being being sweet perfect me.

Later that evening, as I was driving Isabella home, I saw Tanya hanging out outside the town's only pub. She was sitting in the back of a guy's motorcycle, smoking and drinking. The guy was kissing her neck and his hand was resting in a place it shouldn't never been whilst in public.

My fingers twitched. _Soon_.

Isabella nudged me, the light was green and were still parked. I yawned, she said she was sorry for wearing me down. I took her hand in mine and squeezed.

Good night kisses later Isabella reminded me her Dad was spending the night with his friend Billy the following day, I just winked and reminded her it was our slumber party.

Back home it was the same routine; plaster smile, nod, thank, conceal, repeat. I went out for a nightly run, showered and headed to bed. I opened my saved files and thought of the night that was awaiting me the following day. I thought of the cold and the heat, of the sweetness under my fingertips. I thought of squeezing, flesh between my hands, and gasping for air into the night. I moaned as my release left me boneless in the same bed I'd shared with my girlfriend.

 _Tomorrow_.

* * *

Trying to conceal my giddiness was easier than I'd thought it'd be. Isabella was sure it was due to our spending the night together and my little smirks assured her of much.

I let Tanya corner me into the boy's restroom, her nails on my chest and her mouth close to my neck. I told her I had a girlfriend, I couldn't. She told me it'd be our little secret, I kissed her, then pulled back. I made sure to look contrite, repeated I couldn't the kissed her again. I told her that only if she swore not to tell I'd make sure to meet her that evening. She played coy, I made her come in the bathroom.

I made sure to wash my hands thoroughly and fix my hair. I met Isabella halfway and drove her to my place where we spent the afternoon doing our homework so we could have the night for ourselves.

My parents found us in the living room doing homework and we all had dinner together. I promised my father we'd be safe as my mum hugged Isabella. I went for my overnight bag and drove my girlfriend home.

I set a dvd in and offered to make some hot chocolate, knowing she'd never refuse it for she loved chocolate as much as she loved me. I slipped a crushed sleeping pill into a her drink and made sure her beverage was finished in record time.

We made out and soon we were stumbling into her bedroom where I wasted no time before taking her against the wall. I continued to kiss her body, biting anywhere I could reach, making sure to leave my mark all over her. I bruised her neck and had her bruise mine.

I slipped back into my alibi and thrust with all my might until she was yelling my name incoherently, sleep taking her at the same time I did. I took my chance and squeezed her neck, softly, a barely there touch, spilling inside her as my body tensed.

I set the bag in which I'd carried the pill with me on fire and washed our mugs. I changed my clothes for the ones I had in my car, making sure my pockets were full, and walked to Tanya's house where I knew she'd be waiting for me.

I let her kiss my neck but not my mouth and made sure to avoid touching her, the silence of the night enhancing her moans as I dry humped her. I pretended to dig my nails into my hands, telling her otherwise I wouldn't last. I let her guide me into her room where I elbowed her head against the wall, her forehead cracking against it.

Taking the gloves out of my jeans pockets and putting them on I tried to remember if I'd touch anything- I couldn't remember having done so. I undressed Tanya, throwing her clothes into a pile of used items in her closet.

I then took a few long socks and tights that looked resistant enough and moved Tanya's unconscious body onto the bed. I made sure the knots weren't going to get loose when she woke up. I walked a few steps back so I could admire her body as her chest rose and fell, her pink nipples contrasting against her fake tan.

Taking her mouthwash bottle with me, I poured some of it into her mouth, taking care not having her choke yet. After putting it back in its place I used the small piece of duct tape I had in my other pocket and made sure to cover her mouth with it

Digging through her drawers I found a pink vibrator and I turned it on, chuckling as I slid it against her folds. Tanya's hips starting seeking more friction and I had to laugh, she was such a little whore. Soon enough, her muffled moans reached my ears and I felt myself grow hard. She was waking up.

Recognition seemed to shake her out of her lust. Tanya's eyes were wild as she took in her surroundings. The way she bound to her bed, the not to subtle noise of her vibrator and my standing at the foot of her bed. She thrashed trying to get free and I slapped her face.

I threw her bed cover over her hips and straddled her.

Tanya continued to thrash and shake, tears streaming down her face and I told her to shut the fuck up. I promised her I'd untie her if she was a good girl and she shakily nodded yes.

I started dry humping her again,making sure I wasn't getting any of her fluids on me. I let my glove clad hands go to her neck and squeezed softly, trying not to be greedy. I applied more pressure and humped harder against her and once I couldn't take it anymore, I let go.

I let my hands squeeze her neck with all my might, my eyes entranced on the way her face contorted, desperate to breathe. Her body movements were shaky, uncoordinated, the lack of oxygen making her exceptionally clumsy. I let my groin press harder and felt her slowly losing the battle. Her eyes started to lose their watery state and her arms and legs grew limp.

I came then, still squeezing a now beatless throat.

Getting off Tanya I quickly untied her, using the socks and ties I made noose and slipped it around her neck. Getting her body to hang from her closet wasn't as easy as I'd thought but I managed. I opened a new document on her laptop on wrote she was sorry but couldn't keep living like that, sleeping around to fill the void she had.

Darkness enveloped me as I made my way back to Bella's house. I stripped naked in her backyard, not minding the cold, and let my clothes and gloves fall into their trashcan between Charlie's multiple beer bottles. I slipped back into the house to get dressed and grabbed one of Charlie's cigarettes which I then threw into the can.

Bella was still sleeping as I spooned her from behind, unaware of what her perfect boyfriend had just done. I squeezed her throat, and smiled.


End file.
